Kikyo's Reflections
by littlecloudflower
Summary: All Kikyo really wished was to be an ordinary woman. These two poems illustrate that wish and explores Kikyo's true character.
1. Catharsis

**Catharsis**

His claw marks of crimson on my shoulder

His shadow of evil, tainting which I have purified

In this dark world in which I know nothing

Only the fires of hate burns within me

Eating me away.

* * *

"I will take the four souls

To a safer world

A world in which

He can never have it"

I promise silently

And the flames testify

Witnesses of my hatred.

* * *

But the a flame

A demon flame

Jumps out

Haunting me

With a curious eye

A haughty glance

And a slowly melting gaze

A half-demon

Is also half-human

I told myself

A chance of salvation

By the right wish

You can be redeemed

Or so I thought.

* * *

In summer, in winter,

In spring, in fall,

The glance followed me

Waiting to be noticed

And then one day

I gave you the chance to stay

The chance to be saved.

* * *

A boat, a sunset

We sailed across the river of trust

A stumble, a hug

A promise to be together forever.

* * *

A rush, pain

An act of betrayal

You betrayed me!

You doomed me to this hate!

I will not let you

Take the four souls of my people away!

* * *

In the moment of truth

I sealed this feeling

Along with the demon within you

(You are part human, too

I could never kill you)

* * *

Goodbye, my beloved

We shall never meet again.

* * *

Fire of hate, flames of love

Purify me

Please cleanse away from me

this feeling...

* * *

Author's Note: Catharsis-a purging of emotions


	2. Ordinary Woman

**Ordinary Woman**

Once I had a secret wish

No one knew this but you

In the grassy fields I whispered it

this secret desire

never fulfilled

* * *

The fire that took me away

And the fire brought me back

Burnt my skin with love and hate

Cremated my body, but not my soul

* * *

Once I had a secret wish

No one knew this but you

On the tree of time I sealed it

Your promises

Never fulfilled

* * *

I carried this wish to another world

A safer world, a better world

Sealed by time, we were never

Supposed to meet again

* * *

Purified by fire

My soul rested within another

Yet my wish

My secret desire was

Never fulfilled

* * *

One day, someone came and ignited

That hatred, that burning hatred!

Once more. Breaking all the rules

Bringing back the dead unrest

My hatred for you!

* * *

Chaos within my soul

Torn apart, turned inside out

Why? Oh why?

We were never supposed to meet again!

I sealed it with my death!

* * *

Mysteries, jealousy

Betrayal, death,

The hidden cause

Is my secret wish

And _her_ secret wish

Never fulfilled.

* * *

On this twisted path of hatred

I found someone the same as I

A priest, played by the demon

A holy man, yet human with fear

and incomparable sorrow.

* * *

How could I, a dead priestess

Help the condemned into eternal peace

When I myself could not rest in peace?

Perhaps she,

the one who dove into the miasma to save me,

the one who traveled through time

to melt your heart with her fire of life,

this is only something she could do.

* * *

She could succeed, for she was human

She could make mistakes, for she was human!

Looking at the damned holy man,

I realized

I had forgotten my secret wish

the wish that just might, one day,

Be fulfilled.

* * *

She is I and I am she,

when combined, we are pure.

Yet separately, the paths

and hearts grow twisted

you never should have

had to choose.

* * *

Look into my eyes, Other Me!

Look and see my desire!

Purify me! Yes! Shoot me with that arrow

Fueled by your pure fire

Of human desires

Of your reasons for life

And give me

A reason to die

And that wish will

Be fulfilled!

* * *

My dear one, why are you sad?

You couldn't save me?

It's only my body

She saved my soul

Didn't you know?

Oh my, why the tears?

You came for me,

That is enough.

* * *

Remember that day

On the grassy field

When I told you my secret wish?

My wish to love without restraint

To stay with you forever

As not a priestess

But an ordinary woman?

* * *

Well, tonight,

Here, dying in your arms

Like an ordinary woman,

That wish was

Finally fulfilled.


End file.
